


Любимый

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, for once, good communication, holmes is unexpectedly timid, watson is wonderful, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс, будучи, как правило, хозяином обстоятельств, всё ещё учится тому, как любить и быть любимым.





	Любимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508006) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



− Я думал, что среди всего этого вы сможете найти что-нибудь полезное. − Ещё несколько лет назад Лестрейд произнёс бы подобную фразу с язвительной интонацией. Сейчас же его голос звучал почтительно и немного печально. Холмс даже не оторвал взгляда от разбросанных перед ним на столе документов. Когда мы искали их в кабинете посла, Лестрейд задержал того разговором в отдалении − за две комнаты до нас. Но когда мы принесли добытое с немалым риском домой, то не смогли найти никаких документов, удостоверяющих личность подозреваемого. Вся эта груда бумаг и наше опасное предприятие оказались бесполезными. 

− Полагаю, что это не единственный способ всё узнать, − сказал я. Холмс продолжал молчать. − Я телеграфирую вам, когда мы что-нибудь придумаем. − Холмс так и не поднял головы, но недоверчиво изогнул бровь. − Ну, я телеграфирую вам, когда вы нам будете нужны, − исправил я себя. Если Лестрейд и понял смысл сказанного, то принял решение сделать вид, что не задет им.

− Спасибо, − любезно поблагодарил он, − и доброй вам ночи. А я пойду домой и немного посплю. Утро вечера мудренее, − остановивишись в дверях, добавил он, надев свою шляпу.

− Клише, − беззлобно пробормотал Холмс, когда Лестрейд начал спускаться по лестнице, и я закрыл за ним дверь, − последнее убежище для человека, когда он больше нигде не может найти помощь. − Это признание от меня не ускользнуло: ситуация заставляла Холмса нуждаться в поддержке и утешении.

Несколько часов назад он отказался от ужина. Но я знал, когда лучше предпринять новую попытку. Я развёл в камине огонь, но сделал его не очень сильным, бросил плед в его кресло в немом приглашении, а затем сам сел в своё. Холмс стоял, склонив голову и бессильно схватившись своими красивыми руками за край стола. Он явно находился в тупике. Если бы скрипка, алкоголь или трубка могли ему помочь, он уже обратился бы к чему-нибудь из этого списка. Ещё десять лет тому назад в такой ситуации я просто лёг бы спать. Пять лет назад, взяв книгу, я бы сделал вид, что её читаю, в то время как он мерил бы шагами комнату, а я составлял ему безмолвную компанию. Но сейчас я знал то, что хотел знать раньше, когда был уставшим, одиноким или меня отрывали от моей работы. Десять лет, пять лет, шесть месяцев назад я и подумать не смел, что он захочет того же, что и я. Но сейчас я знал, что у меня есть способ отвлечь его от мрачных размышлений.

− Холмс, − позвал я, скользя взглядом по стройной линии его спины в неярком свете гостиной.

Я встал с кресла. Но он так и не повернулся.

− Шерлок, − произнёс я и подошёл к нему со спины; осторожно положив руку на его скрытое под мягким старым шёлком домашнего халата плечо, я медленно и выразительно заскользил вниз по руке. Холмс улыбнулся уголком рта. Ещё раз проведя рукой по руке Холмса, я потом сжал запястье, развернул его и прикоснулся пальцами к ладони. Он сжал мою руку и наконец-то повернулся ко мне.

− Джон, − ответил он и замер в нерешительности, изучая выражение моего лица. Молчание служило добрым предзнаменованием между нами и раньше.

− Пойдёмте наверх, − предложил я и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянул его за собой. Он молча последовал за мной сквозь полумрак. Он больше не топтался нерешительно на пороге моей комнаты; свободно и уверенно войдя, он остановился и стал следить за тем, что я делаю. Я снял шейный платок и начал медленно расстёгивать манишку. Никто, кто не знал любви, которую считают недопустимой, порочащей и опасной, не сможет понять восхитительное ощущение того, что за вами открыто наблюдает тот, кого вы хотите.

Но сейчас взгляд его был мрачен, а губы сжаты. Я уже хотел отказаться от раздевания и сразу перейти к поцелуям, в надежде на то, что это сразу же отвлечёт его от мрачных мыслей, но...

− Подождите, Джон, − сказал он порывисто, − подождите немного. Могли бы мы... как вы отнесётесь к тому, что... Джон, могли бы вы...

Холмс замолчал, озадаченный моим смехом. Он волнуется и не может подобрать слов, и это из-за меня! Он − тот, кто не растеряется в любой ситуации, кроме того, что происходит между нами. Я могу этим гордиться.

− Простите меня, я смеюсь просто потому, что счастлив, − моя плохая попытка объясниться ещё больше его взволновала.

− Почему?

− Я вас очень люблю. − Это было всё, что я смог сказать. − Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

− Я... спасибо. Простите меня, но предположим, что мы не сделаем этого... сейчас? − Его взгляд замер на моём горле; контраст между взглядом и словами загнал меня в угол.

− Разве вы не хотите? − последовал мой нескромный вопрос.

− Нет. Да. Нет... Я... довольно плохая компания сейчас. Потерпевший поражение и сердитый. Едва ли это правильное настроение. − Признавшись, он покраснел, но при этом не отвёл взгляда.

− Но я подумал, что моя компания вам подойдёт, − попытался я ответить столь же честно, − и вы успокоитесь и расслабитесь, если я к вам прикоснусь. − Я сел на кровать и оглянулся. Я всегда им восторгался, считая, что он выше всего остального, вечно сбитого с толку, человечества, что он всегда спокоен, с ясной головой и уверен в себе. Он таким и был − и всё же он был и другим. Он был человеком. Я должен был понять это раньше.

− Нет... то есть, конечно, да... Но дело не в вас. − Пытаясь объясниться, он, как актёр на сцене, передавал жестами весь спектр эмоций. Я сидел и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. − Сейчас, − продолжил он, не глядя на меня, − мой разум занят делом. Я ещё не могу понять до конца происшедшее, но вижу, как идеи, появляясь и исчезая на фоне хаоса, мерцают в темноте. Обычно я могу продолжать их исследовать, независимо от того, что делаю; но когда мы с вами в постели − всё совсем по-другому, и мне не нравится, когда что-то меня от вас отвлекает... Вы снова смеётесь!

Я пожал плечами, не скрывая своей радости: 

− Я снова счастлив.

− Почему? Разве вам не больно? Мне говорили, что отказать в близости любовнику − это плохо.

− Любовнику!

− Компаньону?

− Мне больше нравится «любимый». Да, но я скорее доволен тем, что сейчас вы отказали мне в близости. Если вы сейчас не сможете быть удовлетворены тем, что окажетесь во мне... или я ...

− Я не смогу, − перебил он меня. − Мне сейчас лучше побыть одному. 

− Тогда идите! Ради бога. Я не возражаю. Я очень рад, что вы сказали мне правду. И не только потому, что мне это польстило. − Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но я продолжил. − Я бы ужасно сожалел, если бы вы стали бояться быть со мной откровенным. Напротив, я хотел бы, чтобы вы всегда были честны со мной. Честность в любви − это лучшее, что может быть.

Он вздохнул и произнёс совсем другим тоном: 

− Мой дорогой Джон. 

Холмс наконец-то оживился; на самом деле он буквально светился. Подойдя к кровати, он обхватил моё лицо и поцеловал меня в лоб. Отпустив меня, он сказал:

− Я очень вас люблю, − и вышел из комнаты.

Оставшись один, я лёг на спину, улыбнулся в потолок и тихо рассмеялся. Любовник, действительно.

Проспав какое-то время без сновидений, после полуночи я был разбужен одной из пьес Мендельсона из цикла «Песни без слов»*, исполняемой медленно и нежно. 

Он всегда так играл для меня, с самого начала.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − «Песни без слов» (нем. Lieder ohne Worte) − фортепианные пьесы Феликса Мендельсона, всего 8 тетрадей по 6 пьес в каждой. Сочинялись Мендельсоном на протяжении всей его жизни: первая тетрадь начата 20-летним композитором, последняя завершена спустя 16 лет (за 2 года до смерти).


End file.
